


Len Has Some Peculiar Interests

by piss_america



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Meta as hell, References to Underage Sex, cursing, len is just len, neru slaps him though, nothing actually happens don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss_america/pseuds/piss_america
Summary: Neru half willingly comes over to the Kagamines' house intending to help them study. Nothing gets done when Len decides to show Neru his fanfiction collection.
Kudos: 3





	Len Has Some Peculiar Interests

**Author's Note:**

> As you'll see from this post, I'm a long time lurker on this website. Can't believe this is the first thing I am posting on here... Sorry if it's crap btw, I got this idea in the shower a few days ago.

Akita Neru lazily stared down at her phone screen as the bus rolled on. Though her mind wandered, scrolling through Reddit, she hardly pretended to be listening to the boy sitting beside her’s ridiculous rambling. The boy was Kagamine Len, who had invited her over to his house for the day. He had said that he and Rin wanted her help with their exam studying, and normally she would never had said yes, but she had been feeling generous lately. Besides, the Kagamines were naive children in her mind, and she figured if she didn’t help them, they would be lost forever.

More-so Len than Rin, however. Rin seemed to be the smarter of the twins, though perhaps that wasn't difficult.

Len kept talking about literally anything despite Neru’s complete silence until the bus came to a halt. Neru finally lifted her head and put her phone in her pocket, before following Len out of the bus. She stayed behind him, her gaze wandering around the neighborhood. She’d been in this neighborhood before- not to the Kagamines’ house, of course, but because Yowane Haku lived close by and they visited each other often. She was hoping to just get these kid's work done and then go straight home.

She drew her eyes back to Len as he walked up to his house. He pulled his home key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"My parents aren't home," Len said softly, glancing over at her.

"I didn't ask," Neru retorted. Len rolled his eyes and left it alone.

Neru heard someone excitedly coming downstairs from inside, and figured it was either a dog or Kagamine Rin. Len opened the door and gestured for Neru to follow him. As soon as Neru stepped inside, Rin was standing before them, holding a pencil and a notepad. She had clearly already gotten some work done, which Neru wasn't worried about.

“Hello, Neru-san,” Rin beamed, waving her empty hand to the older girl. Neru waved back, though her blank expression didn’t falter at all. Len stepped past Rin and entered what Neru assumed was their kitchen. Rin glanced upstairs suddenly, then back at Neru. “I forgot to mention that Flower would be joining us,” she said almost apologetically.

“Oh, Flower?” Neru tilted her head. Flower was in her class, but the two never really spoke. She would never have thought Flower would help the Kagamines... But the same could be said for her. “That’s cool.”

Rin nodded. “She’s upstairs in my room right now. We’ll be in there working- if or when you want to join us.” She bowed respectfully to Neru and stepped towards the stairs. “Thank you for coming, by the way,” she added at the last second. “God knows Len needs the help...” She ascended the stairs without waiting for a response.

Neru snickered in agreement at that remark. Len’s own sister saw him as mentally defective. No surprise, of course. As she finished her edgy thought, Len turned the corner back into the living room and met eyes with her. He was holding two glasses of orange juice and had a grungy smile on his face.

“Would you like a drink, Neru-san?” He asked in an exaggeratedly sweet voice.

His voice itself annoyed Neru, but she admittedly was very thirsty. She rolled her eyes and took a glass from Len’s hand. She turned her head away from him as she took a sip. “Let’s just get to work,” she grumbled. “Where’s your notes?”

Len looked at the stairs. “Well, my notes are in my backpack, which is in my room,” he explained.

“Let’s go then.” Neru pushed past him and climbed the stairs, drink in hand. Len followed close behind her and passed her as she stopped at the landing. Neru looked over her shoulder at the bedroom across the hall. The door was half open and she could see Rin and Flower sat on the floor chatting and getting work done. They noticed her staring at them and smiled at her.

Neru smiled back awkwardly and turned her head back to see Len had entered his room. She exhaled and entered after him. Immediately she wanted to turn back as the smell of bananas and teenage boys flooded her. There were clothes and scraps of paper all over the floor and anime posters covering the walls. Len sat at his computer chair, putting his orange juice down, and grinned at her.

“What a disgusting way to live, Len,” she snapped at him. Len was very aware of this, however.

“Thank you,” he said, turning on his monitor. “Say, Neru-san, would you like to see something cool?”

Neru snorted and turned to his backpack that was on top of his bed. It looked like it hadn't been touched in years. “Didn’t I come to help you study?”

“Of course.” Len was typing something already, something that 100% had nothing to do with his exams. “But I think you’ll like this. Come look!” He patted the air beside him.

Neru crossed her arms defiantly, but her curiosity somehow get the best of her. _Whatever this little shit wants better be worth the time,_ she thought, stomping up to his computer. Len was logging into a website covered with text, and Neru could not make sense of what she was looking at.

“Is this some sort of forum?” She asked, frowning as she read the links covering the website. They looked like book titles, but none that she’d ever heard of.

“Almost,” Len responded, smiling coyly. “It’s called Archive of our Own and it’s for fanfiction. Fanfiction are stories written by fans of something. See here-“ He clicked on his profile picture, which of course was a picture of himself.

Neru examined the titles again, and saw little subtexts below them. “What are these?” She pointed to them under one of the titles.

“Tags,” Len answered, running his cursor across some of them. “They briefly explain what’s in the story.”

As Len scrolled, Neru saw that in the tags of some of these was the names of her and some of her friends. She recoiled in shock. “People write stories about us?!”

“Lots of people do.” Len’s voice didn’t change at all. He stopped on one particular story.

Neru figured he wanted her to examine it, so she looked it over completely. She saw in the top corner of the story was a box with some symbols, one of them being a capital “E”. She read the tags and first saw her name paired with Haku’s, strangely enough, and some of her other friends paired together, including Len and Rin. As she kept reading, the tags became increasingly lewd.

 _BDSM, non-con, undera—_ Neru covered her mouth and looked away. “What the hell, Len? That story is about us?!”

Len nodded. Neru almost gagged. “Why would you read something so bugged up?”

“They’re interesting,” Len responded, shrugging. “I like the community of it.”

“I always knew you were a stupid pervert, but reading porn about yourself?” Neru pretended to be sick. “Please tell me you at least keep this away from your sister.”

As soon as Neru finished speaking, Flower opened the door and walked in. Both Neru and Len jumped and turned around. “Is everything okay, guys?” Flower asked, frowning. She tried to look at the computer screen but Neru and Len covered it with their heads.

“Yeah, of course, Flower,” Neru choked out. “Don’t worry about it.”

Flower skeptically raised an eyebrow. "Okay then, just wanted to be sure..." She turned on her heels and slowly walked out, closing the door behind her.

Len sighed in relief, but as he turned his head, Neru suddenly smacked him across the face. Len yelped in pain and scooted away in his chair, holding his face.

“Boys like you make me sick,” Neru growled. She glared at the monitor, then back at Len. “Can I see some more?”

Len's eyes lit up. "So you're interested!"

Neru felt her face grow hot, though she wasn't sure whether it was embarrassment or anger. "You dumbass! I only want to see so I know what to avoid."

"You don't have to be scared, Neru," Len said, bringing himself back in front of the computer screen. "Believe me, lots of people read this stuff. I keep my own away from Rin but, considering she's my age, she's definitely read some herself." He leaned closer to Neru's flushed face. "Maybe she's even wrote some."

Neru was close to slapping him again, but she stopped herself. She'd never heard of this "fanfiction" stuff, and the idea of it peaked her morbid curiosity. She took a breath and watched as Len clicked on a story marked with an "M" symbol. She also saw a male symbol, with Kaito's name paired with Len's in the tags.

"Imagine a yaoi story," Len mused as Neru read the first few sentences. "Like, the ones you see in the shops. It's like that, but written about us."

Neru's mouth hung open as she read on. "You... So you just read these things in your free time?" She felt her chest tighten. Len nodded, and she shook her head. "Why?!"

"Well, why not?" Len chuckled. "It's pretty fun. So much variety and they're all so unique!"

Neru's stomach turned as she read lines of Kaito and Len having passionate intercourse. She snapped her head to Len. "W-when- when you read these things," she stammered, "Do you actually imagine yourself and your friends in these situations?"

Len shrugged indifferently. "Sometimes... Usually I imagine them with someone else instead of me."

Moments later, Neru had seen enough. She stepped back and covered her burning face with her hands.

Len sat back in his chair and smirked at her. "So, what do you think?"

Neru balled her fists and looked Len in the eyes. "After I leave... Be sure to text me a link or two."


End file.
